stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Richard Michael Alvarez
Richard Michael "Rich" Alvarez (born December 5, 1987), sometimes known as Richie Alvarez, is the creator and director of Stupid Mario Brothers and The Plumber Knight Returns and the founder of RMA Productions. Alvarez is the most involved member on the Richalvarez channel. "I am drunk and currently sitting next to Richard Alvarez and I feel that I should add to this wiki that he is a gentleman and a scholar." -me, Lauren, SidhesALady, right now, 3/17/18 Roles Alvarez currently plays the roles of: * Mario * Donkey Kong (at one point) * Bowser (growling voice) * Nox Decious (when Luigi strangles him) * The Darkness * Merlin * UPS * Zubashi * Bob * Jim Houseman * Diddy Kong (voice) * Sonic the Hedgehog (voice) * Coconut (voice) * Narrator * "Please Subscribe" Voice * Mr. Intelligence in the "Mr. Puzzler" short in "This time, It's Personal!" * All roles (or at least the voice of all characters) in "Is it "Kung Pow" or Stupid Mario?" * Himself in "Something Crazy This Way Comes" and "Death is Like A Box of Chocolates" * Harry Potter in "Act I Part 4" of The Movie and a part in YouTube News * Ghostface in The Interactive Halloween (voice) * Mansion Owner in The Interactive Adventure * Freddy's Dog in The Interactive Halloween (voice) * The Ringling Brothers in The Interactive Halloween (voice) * Unnamed ninja in "Plumbers and Ninjas and Snakes OH MY!" * Talon * Cannibal #2 in "The Business Man and The Ape" * Lancelot in King Arthur * Hunter #1 in "Donkey Kong's Great Escape" * Teacher * Mario (voice in Stupid Mario Bros Animated) Trivia * Alvarez had a pet Tuxedo cat named Howard. On November 6, 2008, Howard passed away of an unknown illness at age 4. On November 7, Alvarez posted a video titled "Howard 2004-2008," announcing his cat's death. * Alvarez's favorite video game is Final Fantasy. * Alvarez's favorite band is the Beatles. Sometimes, he uploads covers of their songs performed by him on ProjectRichard. * Although many people might think otherwise, his favorite director isn't Michael Bay. * Once, he has said that when he makes it to Hollywood, California, he wants to direct a Legend of Zelda film trilogy. * He appears in a lot of videos from RandumbProd. * Alvarez has a total of 6 channels: Richalvarez (which shows things like Stupid Mario Brothers and YouTube News), ProjectRichard (which shows things for more mature audiences), NP Adventure (which shows Alvarez and his best friends going to National Parks in the United States showing viewers how exciting they can be), and the Rich Vlog (A semiweekly vlog series). The newest two channels are The Star Wars Network and the Video Game Network. Both channels are currently premiering new content as well as revisiting fan favorites. * In Fall 2005, he began to work with Chris Muller, according to Muller himself on "Wiki Weegee #1." * On October 16, 2009, Alvarez and Muller were contacted by Machinima and were asked if they could also make videos for the gaming channel. Since that day, Alvarez and the gang had begun to make videos for Machinima. They have 4 Machinima series, which are Super Mario News, Super Mario Chat Roulette, Super Mario Drive Thru, and Snez Pez (all of these series have Mario and Luigi with their mustaches). * As expected by his last name, Alvarez is indeed of Latino or Spaniard descent. * Like most of the original actors of RMA Productions, Alvarez plays both a major protagonist and a major antagonist in Stupid Mario Brothers. * Since November 8, 2014, Alvarez has been married to Jackie Alvarez. * The Star Wars Network , Alvarez's most recent channel, is co-run bydrockeller. Its many shows feature the talents of many of the Stupid Mario crew as well as several new contributors. * He is 5'7". Category:Actors Category:Real People